Au Cœur de l'Artiste
by Aigie-san
Summary: "La tête tournée vers son spectateur, son expression d'impatience se heurtait autant qu'elle s'accordait à son sourire moqueur tandis que ses yeux au bleu pur mettaient au monde un curieux et aliénant paradoxe par l'offrande faite d'un regard luxurieux. Le jeune homme invitait de toute évidence son ou sa partenaire à continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé." [Male!MarinettexNathaniel]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à** **Thomas Astruc.**

 ** **/!\ POUR UN PUBLIC AVERTI /!\****

 ** **SCÈNES POUVANT CHOQUER LES TROP JEUNES LECTEURS****

 **Au Cœur de l'Artiste**

Il était allongé sur une quelconque surface dotée de draps dont il n'avait que faire, exhibant sa virilité sans aucune honte. Ses bras étaient semi-tendus au-dessus de sa tête, une main inoccupée aux doigts repliés, et l'autre refermée sur quelque chose d'inachevé. Sa jambe au plus proche du bord pendait mollement dans le vide et l'autre formait un triangle incomplet. Son dos était arqué, à mi-chemin entre l'érotique et le vulgaire. Ses cheveux courts et sombres étaient légèrement en bataille, quelques mèches lui collant au front et aux tempes. D'ailleurs, une fine et brillante pellicule de sueur était discernable sur tout son corps. La tête tournée vers son spectateur, son expression d'impatience se heurtait autant qu'elle s'accordait à son sourire moqueur tandis que ses yeux au bleu pur mettaient au monde un curieux et aliénant paradoxe par l'offrande faite d'un regard luxurieux. Le jeune homme invitait de toute évidence son ou sa partenaire à continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

Mathieu suffoquait de stupéfaction face à ce dessin de lui où seul le sujet attirait l'attention dans ce décor laissé à l'abandon par l'artiste. La gorge et les lèvres sèches, il détaillait, effaré, chaque parcelle de son corps ainsi exposé sans pudeur, chaque muscle, chaque ligne, courbe, représentée avec grâce et égards. Tout était en noir et blanc, en jeu d'ombre et de lumière, de nuances subtiles du gris métallisé d'une mine de crayon de bois. Tout sauf ses yeux qui faisaient encore plus réels, plus vivants que le reste. Le sino-français avait la sensation qu'un fragment de son âme lui avait été arraché pour être mis dans ce reflet fantasmé de lui-même.

-Oh. Mon. Dieu, souffla-t-il, halluciné.

Et il entreprit de parcourir frénétiquement les autres pages.

[… … …]

Nathaniel fut intensément soulagé de retrouver son carnet, mais beaucoup moins de voir qu'il était entre les mains d'un tiers qui semblait l'attendre. Le rouquin se figea, glacé d'effroi, ses yeux turquoises tant écarquillés qu'ils paraissaient vouloir lui sortir des orbites. Il fut incapable de prononcer un mot, partagé entre l'envie de s'enfuir en courant et celle de fondre en larmes. Mathieu ne lui laissa pas le loisir de décider quelle option était la meilleure.

-Depuis le temps, je pensais que t'étais passé à autre chose. Mais, en fait, t'as continué à me dessiner malgré tous les choix nouveaux mis à ta disposition par le lycée. Et dire que tu t'es lâché est un euphémisme… Après, peut-être que je m'emballe, que je suis plus sensible, parce que c'est mon corps complètement nu qui couvre la moitié des pages de ce carnet mais, bordel, j'arrivais presque à palper tes craintes, ta frustration et tes désirs. C'est pourquoi… j'ai furieusement envie de t'embrasser. Quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ?

-Je…, coassa l'artiste, à la fois terrifié par ce qui pourrait suivre et abasourdi par les révélations de l'autre garçon.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, reprit le sino-français, toujours impassible.

[… … …]

Alya faillit laisser tomber son portable quand, au détour d'un couloir, elle trouva son meilleur ami en train de dévorer la bouche de Nathaniel, enlaçant le rouquin, un vieux carnet vert dans une main. L'artiste pleurait, les bras autour du cou de Mathieu. La jeune fille parvint à reprendre ses esprits et mitrailla la scène. Elle n'eut nul besoin de faire preuve d'un semblant de discrétion ; les deux bienheureux n'avaient même pas l'air de se rappeler où ils étaient, alors de là à faire attention à elle…

[… … …]

Le sino-français soupira, désespéré.

-Il va être tellement déçu…, gémit-il, la tête dans les bras.

-Qui ça ? Et à quel propos ? S'enquit Alya, à moitié allongée sur lui dans le parc où ils venaient parfois pour réviser mais finissaient toujours par faire n'importe quoi d'autre.

-Nath'… Il me surestime beaucoup trop…, répondit le secrètement protecteur de Paris avant d'ajouter dans un marmonnement. Et pourtant ça me fait bien chier de le reconnaître…

-J'y comprends rien, avertit nonchalamment la geek.

-Si t'avais vu ses dessins, tu saurais de quoi je parle…

-Allons, allons, mon petit chéri, ce n'est pas la taille du service qui fait la qualité de son propriétaire, déclara-t-elle en retour.

Mathieu piqua un fard.

-Alors, déjà, hein, je parle pas forcément de _ça_! Ensuite, moi je te cause pas de ton bonnet ! Et enfin, c'est de manière générale ! Il me dessine comme si j'étais le fils caché d'Apollon et Aphrodite ! Je ne suis pas aussi _parfait…_ Le jour où on le fera… Il va tomber de haut… Et si ça se trouve, il ne voudra même plus de moi…

Il gémit de nouveau et Alya leva les yeux au ciel.

-De un, je ne crois pas que Nathaniel-doux-comme-un-agneau-Kurtzberg soit le genre de personne qui s'attache aux autres pour leur physique. De deux, il n'est pas stupide donc il doit bien avoir conscience que ses dessins peuvent manquer d'exactitude. Et de trois, il est aussi fort possible que, t'ayant choisi pour modèle, il s'obstine à te voir aussi beau que tu ne croies pas l'être, simplement parce que ses yeux d'artiste _et_ d'amoureux sont aveugles à tes défauts ou faiblesses. D'ailleurs, tu sais quoi ? Il y a des jours où je me demande si un type comme toi mérite vraiment quelqu'un comme lui.

Le sino-français se redressa, sourcils froncés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Je veux dire que tu passes ton temps à lui rouler des pelles mais que tu ne lui as même pas encore dit que tu l'aimais. Alors, soit tu n'es pas amoureux et franchement c'est pas cool de lui filer de faux-espoirs. Soit tu l'es et dans ce cas, faudrait que tu bouges ton cul pour mettre les choses au clair afin que Nathaniel-stressé-de-la-vie-Kurtzberg arrête de se ronger les sangs chaque fois que quelqu'un t'approche. Parce que, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il rentre la tête dans les épaules et baisse les yeux en déprimant dès que tu parles à quelqu'un d'autre. Même à moi.

-Sérieusement ?! S'écria le jeune homme, bouche bée.

-Oh, Mat', parfois tu me fatigues…

[… … …]

Chat Noir était d'une beauté voluptueuse outrageusement mise en valeur par sa combinaison moulante de cuir. Elle était plutôt petite, parlait beaucoup, riait fort, et ne paraissait pas savoir ce qu'était une brosse à cheveux, étant donné l'état toujours catastrophique de sa longue et explosive tignasse blonde. Néanmoins, derrière sa grande gueule et ses plaisanteries parfois douteuses, elle dissimulait l'amour qu'elle avait pour Ladybug et qui ne lui avait jamais été retourné, et ce, même après qu'elle ait découvert qui se cachait sous le masque de la coccinelle. Comment avait-elle fait ? Eh bien, un matin, écoutant la bonne parole du grand Squeezie ; _« Est-ce qu'on n'en aurait pas un peu marre d'être cons ? »_ , elle avait décidé de connecter ses neurones de richissime top-modèle pour réaliser que l'un de ses camarades de collège, Mathieu Dupain-Cheng, avec qui elle travaillait encore de temps en temps sous les conseils de Ladybug, portait _exactement_ les mêmes boucles d'oreille que celui qu'elle aimait. Ils s'étaient un peu perdus de vue après leur entrée au lycée, n'étant plus dans la même classe, et chacun manquant de temps de son côté pour se voir hors des cours.

Mais, sous l'identité d'un Chat Noir de plus en plus intrusif, Adrianne Agreste s'était mise en tête de mener l'enquête auprès de son ancien camarade et avait fini par apprendre, mais trop tard, que le sino-français avait été amoureux d'elle avant de finalement abandonner tout espoir de la conquérir un jour, et comme un fait exprès, alors que l'héroïne se frottait intérieurement les mains, il avait ajouté ; _« Mais c'est bien mieux comme ça. Nous n'étions pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Elle m'aurait pris pour un de ces nombreux fanboys débiles et je préfère largement une amitié évasive à une rupture compliquée, si par miracle elle avait accepté de me donner une chance. Et puis, c'était un coup de foudre. Je l'ai certainement idéalisée et j'aurais regretté de briser cette image que j'avais d'elle en apprenant à la connaître mieux. Disons que maintenant, elle est comme une figure lointaine que je respecte. Elle me rend un peu nostalgique, mais je me sens plus libre d'être moi-même désormais que j'ai enfin réussi à évacuer cet amour. »_ Et c'était ce qui s'appelait prendre violemment un râteau avant même d'avoir fait sa déclaration.

Évidemment, devait bien arriver le jour où sa Ladybug se mettrait en couple et où son coéquipier lui sauterait dessus pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, comme ce fut le cas ce soir-là.

-Ça fait un mois aujourd'hui ! Je savais qu'il me plaisait, mais grâce à une discussion avec ma meilleure amie, j'ai réalisé mes sentiments ! Je les lui ai confiés ! Et… Et c'était étrange… de voir dans son regard ce quelque chose… Ce quelque chose qui montre qu'on est la source du bonheur de quelqu'un… Alors… Je suis heureux ! Je suis vraiment super heureux !

Adrianne pouvait remercier les talents d'actrice qu'elle avait acquis à force de jouer Chat Noir. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents avant de ronronner tandis que son cœur se faisait broyer par une poigne terrible.

-Chatpeau champion !

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Eh bien, j'avais prévu de genderbend tout le monde, y compris Nathaniel et Alya, mais le truc, c'est que je trouve fem!Adrien extrêmement cool mais que fem!Nathaniel me laisse plutôt de marbre. Sans compter l'envie qui me démangeait de présenter un male!Marinette bi, donc… Voilà. Je voulais appeler l'O.S "Le Carnet Vert", cependant, j'ai pensé que ça aurait gâché l'ambiguïté du premier paragraphe. Du coup, après de longues minutes de galère, j'ai commencé à pencher pour "L'Esprit de l'Artiste", toutefois… le "Au Cœur de l'Artiste" avait une symbolique plus forte, quoiqu'un peu niaise. Bon, ce n'est certainement pas le meilleur de mes titres, mais j'espère que ça ne vous a pas empêchés d'apprécier l'histoire !**


End file.
